Dream
by erochan
Summary: Why do I have these dreams every night? I see his face the same face every night. Haunting my sleep, with passionate dreams. I don’t know who he is, or why I see him, but he looks, strangely, a lot like me. SesshoumaruxInuyasha
1. WTF?

**Dreams**

_"Beneath every dream, there lies a concept. And beneath each concept, there lies a mystery."_

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Inuyasha! I make no profit from making Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru screw like wild beasts! I wish I could own Sesshoumaru though :D But so does every other girl.

**Author's Note  
Please Read!**

I started this story along time ago at school and never got to finish it. If you've seen my profile I saved it there so I wouldn't lose it after the school year ended. Well, I'm going to try and finish it. I doubt I'll EVER finish it because I never finish any of my stories. I lose inspiration quickly cause I think my writing sucks. -grumbles- Anyways, I'm going to "try" so wish me good luck. Ah yes, one more thing, since It's hard for me to write long chapters, I hope you guys don't mind if I write shortish chapters, but give you a bunch of them. Hopefully Oh waitwait! Just one more thing, promise! I'm not all into keeping every character the same. So people are going to be a little different, like Sesshoumaru isn't a big ole' asshole 24/7.

**--- POV change**

**Chapter 1 - WTF?**

_Why do I have these dreams every night? I see his face. The same face every night. Haunting my sleep, with those… erotic dreams. I don't know who he is, or why I see him. But he looks strangely, a lot like me. Long flowing silver hair, narrowed golden eyes, strange marks on his face. He's beautiful. Very beautiful. These dreams have been happening since I was just 7 years old. I sometimes wonder if he's real, or if I just made him up one night. But to be honest, I don't ever remember making him. It just… started after I turned 7. It's a weird mystery, I don't even remember anything before that. I'm 17 now, and I still see him every night. No matter what kind of dream I have, he's always there. Helping me, saving me, protecting me, holding me, touching me. I feel like a sick person to think this, but I enjoy seeing him every night. Maybe I'm just obsessed... really obsessed._

My name is Inuyasha. I'm an 18 year old Senior in high school. I'm everything but normal. I have pointed ears, which I have adorned with two small loop earings, gleaming golden eyes and pure white hair. No I didn't dye it either! It's all natural babe. I guess that's why every girl wants to get with me. Everything I am is all natural. "Right down to the sunkissed-tan skin and lean body with _"amazing"_ muscles." Hey, I'm not just full of myself, that's what some girl told me a few weeks ago. Girls these days, they're so weird!. I've been called just about every word that has to do with good looks. 'Cute, sexy, hot, gorgeous, fine, beautiful, amazing, sexah-licious, everything. You name it, and I bet I've been called it. See, I told you girls are weird. Maybe that's why I prefer men. Hey, I never said I've been with one, but I'd rather date one than one of those goggled-eyed girls. Anyways, onto other matters..

I'v lived with my aunt Kaede, ever since I was seven, so she's kinda like my mom… who looks nothing like me. She has long black hair thats always pulled into a bun, dark eyes and she's very old, nearly 61. Her skin has withered away and grown pale and wrinkly. But she's still beautiful in my eyes; that old hag. I'm surprised she can still get up everyday at the crack of dawn, cook breakfast and get started on her..old lady things. Whatever they are. But she does. She even manages to clean after me, even when I tell her everyday not too. But she's all like noooo! -Hit's me with broom and locks me out of house- Evil yeah? I know.

Anyways.. I'm at school right now and Miroku is talking about how he wants to molest his girlfriend Sango when he gets home. He's probably the biggest pervert in Japan, even though his IQ is like, 180-something. People think he's really dumb, but that's only one of his _many_ facades. He's a freak I tell ya. A big one..

---

"Inuyasha."

_pause_

"Inuyasha?"

_pause_

"INUYASHA!"

"Gah! What you freak?" Inuyasha yelled. "Can't a damn man get a moment of silence?"

Miroku eyed him like he had grown a second head.

"You're not on drugs are you?" Miroku eyed him suspiciously. "Cause if you are, I wanna hit that!" He grinned.

They both stared at each before both burst out laughing.

"Boushi and Taino! Shut your mouths before I send you out!" The woman in front of the classroom said. Heads turned around to see the two boys and laugh, while others just snickered.

"Sorry sensei!" Miroku grinned. She ignored him and continued her lecture and notes.

"I actually forgot we were in class.." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Wow, you seriously ARE on drugs aren't you?"

"Yeah, I smoked almost half a bag of pot my friend gave me this morning. Man, that shit was strong!" Inuyasha inwardly smirked and almost choked on his own laughter at the look Miroku had on his face. It was like, 'Holy shit! Inuyasha is high!' and 'OMfG GIVE ME SOME!'

"Dude.."

"Dude... Miroku, you druggie! I was fuckin kiddin! Kaede would would fuckin chop me into 50 peices is she found out that I was on drugs, you idiot! Omigod, you're so gullible it's hilarious!" Inuyasha couldn't help himself anymore and laughed out loud.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Get out now," the teacher yelled.

Inuyasha gathered his stuff and stuck it under his arms as did Miroku.

"Sorry Takaba-sensei. It's just one of those days." Inuyasha grinned at his math teacher.

"Sorry my ass. Get out." She gave them a hard glare.

As they both reached the hall, both boys were having a laughing fit.

"Anyways, let's go to Toko-sama's art room. She doesn't care."

Miroku stopped his head lowered.

"Dude, you weren't here yesterday were you?"

"No, why? I had to go to some stupid appoitment Kaede made."

"Toko-sama quit cause his wife died. I forgot to tell you. Sorry man."

"WHAT? This is so fuckin gay!" Inuyasha yelled. "The only cool teacher this gay ass school has, left. Shit."

"So uhh, wanna go meet the new teacher?"

"Sure. They probably suck too." Inuyasha cursed.

"If they don't let us stay, just say Toko-sensei usually let us stay."

"Mhmm." Miroku mumbled.

They both joked around as they walked down each hall, making their way into the art section. The art section was the biggest, just as the computer section was. Jokai-Shikon Senior High School was an art and technology school.

They both stopped into front of hall 10, class 10-04 and slid the door open. Miroku went in first and looked around.

"Toko-sensei. You in here?" He called out.

No reply.

"Toko-sensei?"

Inuyasha walked next to Miroku and and nudged his side.

"Maybe he's not in here."

"Hmm. Lets go Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded his head and they turned around. Just as they were around to walk out, a deep voice stopped them.

"Yamada Toko no longer works here. I am his replacement."

Inuyasha froze.

_'I know.. I know that voice. But where?'_ Inuyasha stopped a moment to think and before he knew it, his golden eyes were widened, his mouth partly open. _'This is fucking insane. That guy in your dream is fake! It CAN'T be him.'_

He barely heard Miroku talking the unknown man.

"Uh yeah, we're in your 6th and 7th period."

"Why are you here n ow? It's only 2nd period."

"Haha.. well uh, we got kicked out for being loud. We only came here cause whenever we get kicked out Toko-sensei let's us come 'cause this is his Planning period."

"Yes well.. I'm not your other teacher, go to detention if you have one."

"Aww! C'mon please! We'll keep our voices low!" Miroku pleaded with his "puppy" dog eyes.

The teacher closed his eyes and started to rub his left temple sighing in defeat.

"Fine. Stay in the back of the classroom." He turned towards the unmoving teen in his doorway. "What of him?"

"Hey Inuyasha! We can stay." Miroku called to his friend. Inuyasha still didn't budge.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called.

Inuyasha slowly and dreadfully started to turn around and looked at his teacher. His breath hitched and suddenly he could breath no more. His eyes were filled with something akin to fear and disbelief.

"Inuyasha, hey... are you okay man?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes ever so slowly turned to Miroku before they rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Miroku's eyes widened and he rushed to his fallen friend..

Missing the smirk that was adorned on his new teachers face.

---

_'I finally found you.'_

---

**Author's Note**

How do you like them apples? Were they good? Bad? OKAY? Okay, PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE tell me if it's good and If I should continue it. I would really really like.. no appreciate it if my dear readers told me what they think of it so far. Please comment -sob- oh and..

Bouzo + Houshi Boushi  
inu No + Taisho Taino

**Jaded Alone x**


	2. Memories

**Dreams**

_"Dreams are answers to questions we haven't yet figured out how to ask"_

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Inuyasha! I make no profit from making Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru screw like wild beasts! I wish I could own Sesshoumaru though :D But so does every other girl.

**Author's Note**

**Questions:** skyrider69 - Why our they in each others dreams and do they no know they are brothers? **Inuyasha is only having dreams about Sesshoumaru. I want to clear something up, but I can't because I'll give it away.. Sesshoumaru will speak about it maybe in this chapter or the next, depending on what I do. As for the other question, you must wait and find out.**

**--- POV change**

**Chapter 2 - Memories**

_-Last time-_

_Inuyasha's golden eyes ever so slowly turned to Miroku before they rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the floor unconscious._

_Miroku's eyes widened and he rushed to his fallen friend.._

_Missing the smirk that was adorned on his new teachers face._

_---_

_'I finally found you.'_

_---_

"Do you think we should take him to the infirmary? I mean, he's never passed out like this. He almost looked... scared." Miroku said putting a wet paper towel on top of his friends head. He looked down and started patting Inyasha's cheeck. "C'mon buddy, you freaking the shit outta me here, Inuyasha.. INUYASHA!"

_SLAP_...

_moan_

"Man, do you have to hit meh so hard?" Inuyasha grumbled softly. "Tch' I had this fuckin weird dream, that I seen the dude who's been stalking me in my dreams! He was our fuckin teacher!" Inuyasha sat up and looked around. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Back of the storage room," Miroku chuckled. "You've only been out for 45 minutes. You seen Toko-sensei's replacement and you freaked out. Do you know him?"

Inuyasha paled and felt like he was going to vomit his breakfast.

"W-what's his name?"

"Heh, that's weird cause he's got the same name as you. And he looks just like ya too. Taino-sensei. You sure you don't got no long lost bro?"

"Fuckin positive."

Miroku sweatdropped and laughed a little. "Chill man. You uh.. you sure you're all right? You're acting a little strange.."

"I'm fine. But look dude.. go to the bathroom or something. I have to ask this guy something. It's kinda personal" Inuyasha said looking away from Miroku.

"Taino-sensei?"

"Nah, your fuckin neighbor Totoro, you idiot! Duh the teacher?"

"Ahaha..." Miroku chuckled sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Alright, alright. You know which one I'll be in."

"Mhm.."

Inuyasha watched Miroku leave and checked to see if he actually left the hallway instead of eavesdropping. He turned around and walked into the front of the classroom.

"HEY! Where are you?" He yelled out.

"Try looking at the teachers desk Inuyasha."

"Who the FUCK are you?" He spat out angrily.

"I'm your new teacher of course. Is this how you treat all the newcomers?" The teacher smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about, you sick fuck! WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm surpised you can't remember.You should. You've known me for a _very_ long time, Iunyasha," he said smirking.

"That doesn't explain why I see you everynight.. no.. I don't know you. I've never met you before!"

"Oh?"

"Just tell me who you are.."

"Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru Taino. Your brother."

Inuyasha looked at him before laughing out loud. Sesshoumaru just stared at him, watching him hold his stomach as he laughed.

_'Just like before. Always so loud and obnoxious. Idiot.'_

"I don't," -pant- "have a brother, asshole," he said filling his lungs with air.

"So, Inuyasha.. where do "see" me? I mean you've never met me, but apperently you know me."

Inuyasha stopped and blushed lightly before turning around. He didn't want his teacher to see him blush.

Even though he had.

"In.. in my dreams."

"Do you know why they're there, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"If I fuckin knew I wouldn't be interogating your ass right now!" He yelled.

"Do you really want to know _why_ you witness them everynight?"

Inuyasha paled. '_Do I really want to know?'_ Inuyasha paused for a moment. _'Fuck yes I do!'_ He nodded.

"They're your past memories Inuyasha. You're having flashbacks."

And for the second time that day, Inuyasha doubled over in laughter pointing at an annoyed looking teacher,

"You're a fuckin psycho dude."

"You're too dense to know fact from opinion so I'll give it to you straight up." Sesshoumaru said with a hint of anger in his tone. "You have "birthmark" as what humans call them, on the junction of your left shoulder and also, another one in between your thigh on your right leg." He smirked and watched Inuyasha face go pale, shock highly evident. "You have a light scar the shape of a fist in the middle of your abdomen and claw looking scratches on your back." He ended smugly. "Care to re-inform me?" Sesshoumaru got up and started to walk toward the stunned teen.

Inuyasha back up slowly hitting desks along the way until he hit the wall. Trapped. Trapped like an animal being preyed on by a tall silver haired man.

Sesshoumaru's hands went on either side of Inuyasha's head and he leaned himself into the peirced pointed ear and whispered.

"I know you.. I know _all_ of you. Just as you know _all_ of me." Sesshoumaru inhaled the his scent and rubbed his nose lightly on Inuyasha's cheek. "I've been searching for you for almost 200 years hanyou." Sesshoumaru lowered himself to Inuyasha's neck and looked at the faded, but noticeable bite mark there and smirked. He still had his claim on the boy. He let his lips graze the mark and heard Inuyasha's breath hitch and come out ragged.

"You'll remember me.. I'll make you." he said softly before leting his fangs sink into the same spot.

Inuyasha moaned and closed his eyes. Not a second later, a series of images flashed behind his eyes rapidly.

---

_"How could you betray me? I trusted you!" a woman spoke out hoarsely_

_"BETRAY? YOU betrayed ME you stupid wench! You made me fall in love on purpose!" a red clad man shouted_

_"LIAR! Die Inuyasha!" she yelled before shooting her arrow._

_The arrow missed and he slashed her with his claws killing her._

_---_

_"Sesshoumaru! Get back here you bastard! I'm going to kill you!"_

_"If you can even touch me half-breed."_

_"Show yourself!"_

_The red clad Inuyasha turned around searching for his enemy._

_"Mistake dear little brother"_

_Inuyasha zipped around and was stunned when Sesshoumaru was positioned in front of him with his poison claws ready. Sesshoumaru struck, his poison seeping throgh Inuyasha's stomach."_

_"Worthless"_

_---_

_"Kaede-baabaa! I'm fine you old hag!"_

_"Inuyasha, ye mustn't move. Your wound hasn't had proper time to heal!"_

_"I told you hag, I'm fine! Most of it's healed anyways!"_

_"If ye wish to defeat ye brother Sesshoumaru, you must heal FULLY baka."_

_"Tch' "_

_---_

_His lips crashed down on his. He bit down hard on the hanyou's lip making it bleed and sucked to blood that gushed out.The kiss was angry and full of hate, yet full of passion and need. _

_The hanyou struggled against his chest, punching and clawing._

_"Stop fighting you worthless abomination"_

_The same lips roughly bit and nipped at his neck making the hanyou moan softly._

_"Sessh...Sesshoumaru. You fuckin bastard" he moaned._

_"Don't deny it Inuyasha.."_

_A cold hand wrapped around Inuyasha's neck after his lips crashed down on the hanyou's once more and then.. he disapeared._

_The red clad Inuyasha slumped against the tree and licked his bleeding lip_

_---_

_"Your visits are more frequent. Do you really want me that bad? After all I though I was worthless half-bree-" Inuyasha didn't get to finish. The same cold hand wrapped around his neck and shoved him into the tree. The same cold, yet warm lips touched his and they began to struggle in another fierce kiss. Their tongues clashed fighting for dominance._

_Inuyasha moaned and grabbed and fistfull of Sesshoumaru's silken strand and pulled. His other hand tried finding a way into the silk haori pulling it apart. His hand touched the warm flesh and grazed over the taut muscles. Sesshoumaru growled in Inuyasha's mouth and once more, disapeared like always._

_"QUIT FUCKIN DOIN THAT YOU BASTAA-RD!" Inuyasha screamed._

_---_

_"You're mine.." Sesshoumaru growled in Inuyasha's ear._

_"Yours"_

_Inuyasha touched the burning mark Sesshoumaru left on his neck and smiled._

_---_

_"I don't have my sword! FUCK!" Inuyasha yelled in his mind._

_"I will kill you, you half-breed!" the fairly large hawk youkai squawked._

_"Keh! Like hell you will!" Inuyasha dug his claws in his arm and yelled. "BLADES OF BLOOD!"_

_---_

_Inuyasha lay on his back in a puddle of his own blood and looked over to the dead hawk._

_'At least I killed him too..'_

_"Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" Sesshoumaru raced over to bloody figure, red spotting his eyes. A long gash across his abdomen, and several severe wounds on his arms and legs._

_"Sesshou-.." Inuyasha chuckled. "m'sorry."_

_Sesshoumaru placed Inuyasha's head on his lap._

"_I was suppose to kill you. Foolish half-breed."_

"_Don't look sad.. I'll see you again someday.." Inuyasha coughed, a little blood made his way and covered his lips. Sesshoumaru leaned down and gave him once last kiss._

"_Sesshoumaru.. it'd dark.."_

"_..."_

"_Sesshoumaru..."_

"_I love you.."_

_Inuyasha swore before he could feel no more, two small drops of water hit his face._

_---_

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and screamed. He pushed his teacher away and ran out the door.

---

"You wont get away frrom me this time." Sesshoumaru spoke to himself licking the blood from his lips."

---

**Author's Note**

Wow.. did you like it? For once, I actually did! Haha! Thank you to my reviewers I never expected to update the next day, Aha Tell me what you think please! the purple button is only riiiiight there -points and grin- I thank my reviewers SOOOO MUCH! -hughuguhug-

**skyrider69, Chante teddybearkisser,Ice Demon Allysandra, iampixilated**


	3. It's true, isn't it?

**Dreams**

_"A dream is a microscope through which we look at the hidden occurrences in our soul."_

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Inuyasha! I make no profit from making Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru screw like wild beasts! I wish I could own Sesshoumaru though :D But so does every other girl.

**Author's Note**

**Questions:** skyrider69 - Is Sesshoumaru the same Sesshoumaru from before? Or is he also a reincarnate like Inuyasha but remembered his past quicker?** - No, Sesshoumaru is still the same. He waited for I'll say 500 years to actually find Inuyasha. I'll explain if the story heads that way. If not, It'll be in an authors note. **

**--- POV change**

**Chapter 3 - It's true isn't it?**

_**-Previously-**_

_---_

_Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and screamed. He pushed his teacher away and ran out the door._

_---_

"_You wont get away frrom me this time." Sesshoumaru spoke to himself licking the blood from his lips."_

_---_

Inuyasha ran non-stop from school all the way home. He burst through the front door almost knocking Kaede down, ran to his room an locked the door. His heart beat rapidly as if it were going to explode. He wiped his eyes which were wet with tears. Tears?

"Why the fuck am I cryin?" he almost sobbed.

'_Those images.. memories. Is he serious? Or is he playing some fuckin black-magic on my ass? But.. how did he.. how did he know I had all these marks?'_ Realization hit him, hit him hard. The images, the scenes. The hole in his stomach was from the punch.. the scratches were from.. Inuyasha stopped and blushed. Claw marks that raked down his back during their "mating." The bite wounds.. were claim marks.

"Im losing my fuckin mind to actually believe all of this.." Inuyasha muttered sliding down the wall in front of his door. He touched the mark that still burned. It pulsed when he pressed his fingers on it. He sighed and rememered the feeling.

'_It felt good, yeah. My body reacted so strongly. I can't believe I moaned!' _He blushed darkly. No one had ever touched him like that. He could still feel the warm lips on his neck and the tongue that licked him. Most of all, the fangs that bit him. _'Fangs.. Fangs? That guy isn't human. But I guess I already know that. All those dreams I had.. they were memories of... me. My past life?'_ Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. _'KAEDE!'_

He got up and went to the bathroom, splashing cold water over his face. '_She knows doesn't she?'_ He turned the faucet off the shoved his door open roughly.

"Kaede!" He yelled.

"Aye, in here child," the old woman called from the living room. He walked angrily into the room and was about to yell, but her words beat him.

"Come sit Inuyasha. We have much to discuss," the old woman said pouring a littlte bit of sugar into her tea. "Here, have some tea."

"You're damn right we have something to discuss!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha. Sit."

Inuyasha scowled at her and grudgingly sat down on the sofa.

"It's time to tell you now. I can smell him on you. He found you, has he not?" Kaede said closing her eyes and sipping some of her tea.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Who?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"SO YOU DID KNOW! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" He shouted angrily.

"There is a reason. For I was not allowed too. I would have broken the rules that were set."

"Why are you still alive?"

"I was mated to a demon not too long after your departure. He died in battle 300 years after ye had passed. After our mating ceremony, some of his blood was transferred to me, making me a hanyou. That's what you were. Half demon, half human," She placed her hands in her lap and looked at the agitated boy.

"Ye were reincarnated into your past self. When reincarnation takes place, your soul is transfered into another life in another generation. The odd thing about it is, ye are exactly as ye were then. There are no physical differences. Save your ears."

Inuyasha looked at his lap. It was oddly interesting now.

"I kinda noticed them in my dreams. He use to hate them because thats what eveyone noticed first. His ears."

Kaede frowned. "Ye have dreams of your past life?"

He nodded.

"About what?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Well.. most of them are about.. that guy I met today," he blushed harder. "And being in your hut a lot healing."

"Sesshoumaru-sama has waited a long time to find ye Inuyasha. Your death brought great misery upon the once demon lord."

"Once?" Inuyasha's questioning gaze turned to the old woman.

"Yes. He gave up his lands to his best General and became a wanderer after ye left him alone in the world. The bond did not break, but he suffered great sorrow without ye by his side. As did I when my mate left me."

"So.. I'm still his mate?"

"That you are."

"This is so fuckin weird, Kaede," Inuyasha said sliding into the chair.

"He knew he was going to see you again."

"How?"

"The bond did not break. If it had broken, he knew fate would not let him see ye again. But it did not. Therefore he knew, that someday, ye would be reborn once again, bearing his mark."

Inuyasha touched the still pulsing bite mark.

"Let me get one thing straight, Kaede-baabaa... we were... well.. brothers?" he asked shyly.

Kaede chuckled and took a sip of her now cold tea. "Yes ye were. But remember Inuyasha, they say, "love comes in all shapes, forms and sizes."

"So.. it really is true? I'm really the reincarnation of the hanyou Inuyasha.."

Kaede nodded. "And one more thing.. ye know your little female friend.. Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow. "What about 'er?"

"She's the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo."

_-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-_

Inuyasha watched Kaede sniff the air. She smiled sweetly before breaking out into a grin.

"You have company Inuyasha."

"Uhh.. okay."

Inuyasha walked to the door and opened it swiftly. His eyes widened in shock at who was casually leaning against his door frame.

"Going to invite me in?"

"W-Why are you here! How did you find me?" Inuyasha gulped down the rising saliva.

"I have access to the school data-base, and, I can smell my own mate 3 hours away."

Beads of sweat rolled down Inuyasha forehead before moving to the side letting the tall, gorgeous man enter his home.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it has been too long old friend." Kaede smiled and bowed her head.

"Indeed it has," he nodded his head. "I suppose you have finally informed him?"

"Yes."

"So he knows who I am?"

"Uhh.. Hello? I'm right here ya know. Ya don't have to talk about me like I'm the fuckin wall!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. His deep masculine voice sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine.

"Still the same as ever," he hummed. "Loud. Hot tempered. Foul-mouthed. Brash. Not to mention annoying," he smirked.

Kaede walked to the rack hanging next to the door and grabbed her car keys. "You two need to catch up. Have fun" she smirked before leaving.

"Ooooh, Kaede, I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha fumed to himself. He didn't even notice the other man stalk closer until a body entered his vision. He looked up into molten golden eyes. So much emotion swirled around. Anger, lust... longing. He came closer, making Inuyasha back up, straight into the wall.

_'DAMN! STRANDED AGAIN!"_ His mind yelled.

Sesshoumaru leaned in and rubbed his cheek against his mate's. His arms slithered around his waist and pulled him close in a crushing hug. Inuyasha'a body automatically relaxed. All of his dreams flooded his brain about that demon that was holding him. The demon he once loved. His arms snaked around the larger frame and he layed his on Sesshoumaru's shoulders. He let out a sigh of content.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this moment, Inuyasha," he whispered into his mate's ear. "I have waited far too long.. too long to hold you, touch you, kiss that foul mouth of yours. My instinct is telling me to take you on this wall right this moment."

Inuyasha stiffened a bit making Sesshoumaru chuckle.

"Do not worry.. koi. I know you do not know much of me at this moment. But when it all comes back to you, you will be mine once again." Sesshoumaru trailed wet kisses down Inuyasha's neck and licked the mark.

"Sessh..oumaru.. tell me about.. well, me.. us."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Alright."

Inuyasha let go and took him to the living room where he got comfortable on his favorite couch; the loveseat. He layed down, fully intending to to have the couch to himself but Sesshoumaru moved his legs up and sat down. He was about to protest, but he put his legs back down so they draped over his lap. He pouted.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Uhm, the beginning?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and began to speak the long epic story.

---

Inuyasha listened to all. The fighting. The hate... the hate! Wow, there was so much hate between them apperently. And then how the hate and the fighting turned into a game, and how the game turned into raw, heated lust. Soon, all that hate and lust turned into love between the two. But of course, all of this took place over a course of one hundres and fifty years. It was then that Inuyasha yawned, and closed his eyes, falling asleep the sweet baritone voice that was once his lover.

**Author's Note**

Wow. I tried to make this chapter explanatory! To the note in the beginning, tell me if you want Sesshoumaru to explain it or me to explain in the next author's note. I just didn't find a spot for him to explain it in this chapter! I'm sorry! I thought I did a pretty good job on this chapter, if I say so myself. I will also have me a new lovely beta-er, my best friend and lover, AO-ZORA! I loves you! Thanks for taking the time out of your schedule-less day to help me fix my errors -chu- and thank you to my reviewers! I love you guys much! No really I do! If you didn't review I wouldn't have any motivation at all! Thank you soooo much!

Also.. we have a little problem with a little **HATER**. Hince little, 079, you accomplish nothing by telling me that this paring is gross. I could give two shits about your opinion. And I bet you, every other author out there thinks the same as well. You just add more fuel for motivation babe.

**Thank you!**

**skyrider69 - Ice Demon Allysandra - iampixilated - Ivylady - Soulwingangel kagomearticuno - Storyfreak - Kags 21 - Sanosuke and Kenshin Fan - RKInu241 - Littlefiction - aoirei - sesshykoi0106**

**Chapter 1 quote - Mine!**

**Chapter 2 quote - x-Files**

**Chapter 3 quote - Erich Fromm**


	4. A day to understand

**Dreams**

_"Maybe the wildest dreams are but the needful preludes of the truth."_

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Inuyasha! I make no profit from making Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru screw like wild beasts! I wish I could own Sesshoumaru though :D But so does every other girl.

**Author's Note  
No questions today, my dear readers! **

**--- POV change**

**Chapter 3 - A day to understand**

_**-Previously-**_

_---_

_"Sessh..oumaru.. tell me about.. well, me.. us."_

_Sesshoumaru nodded. "Alright."_

_Inuyasha let go and took him to the living room where he got comfortable on his favorite couch; the love seat. He laid down, fully intending to to have the couch to himself but Sesshoumaru moved his legs up and sat down. He was about to protest, but he put his legs back down so they draped over his lap. He pouted._

_"Where would you like me to start?"_

_"Uhm, the beginning?"_

_Sesshoumaru nodded and began to speak of the long epic story._

_---_

Sesshoumaru listened to Inuyasha's heart rate slow down and his breath even out. He had fallen asleep. Inuyasha had always fallen asleep when he told him something of importance. That was just how he was. Sesshoumaru studied his face. He still had every feature the hanyou had, save for the puppy ears. Sesshoumaru gave a small smile.

Time had changed him as he waited for his mate to be reborn. He now knew what it was like to feel true pain, sorrow and absolute loneliness. After Inuyasha had been killed, he had tried turning back to his once, stoic and emotionless demeanor. It didn't work. He tried so hard to make the pain go away; the throbbing in his chest where his heart resided got so unbearable at times. He had blamed it on the bond at first, but as time went by he had figured out, he loved his idiotic half-breed brother, Inuyasha.

Very soon after, he had renounced his hold on his land and given it to his most trusted general. He was going to give him the title of the Western Lord, but his general had refused the title.

_---_

_"Aoshi."_

_A man with bright lime green eyes and dark forest green hair turned to his Lord. Scales reached his neck before stopping and ruining a beautiful face. A slim, armored body dropped on one knee and bowed._

_"How can I serve you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

_"Rise."_

_Aoshi rose and looked at his Lord's sorrowful eyes. He had never seen him like this. His lord changed after the death of his mate._

_"I am relinquishing my hold on Western Lands as well as my title," his eyes connected with Aoshi's wide, shocked ones. "You are to become the new holder of my lands. The new Western Lord."_

_"M-my Lord! You can't be serious?"_

_"I am. Do not argue with me."_

_Aoshi's gaze focused on the floor. "I will protect your lands as my own, but I will not take your title. I refuse. You may kill me for my insubordination, but I just cannot take your title, Sesshoumaru-sama. Please, you must keep it."_

_Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples and sighed. "Fine."_

_"Thank you, my Lord"_

_"I will send notice to the other Lord. We will then have the meeting."_

_---_

Sesshoumaru sighed and gently moved toward the sleeping boy. He moved slowly so that he didn't wake him up and laid his head against Inuyasha's abdomen listening to his heartbeat. He had missed doing this, laying and listening to his heart. He gave a content sigh and closed his eyes.

---

Inuyasha woke to a soft purr on his side. Sunlight filtered through the windows of the living room giving it a soft glow. Inuyasha looked to his side and found the object of his dreams lying halfway on him. He blushed darkly and tried to sit up, but an arm gently wrapped around his waist and tugged back down.

_'This has got to be a dream... Oh wait, yeah. All my dreams DID come true.'_

"Good morning."

"Uh.. yeah, 'mornin. What time is it?"

Sesshoumaru cracked an eye open and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black Motorola flip-phone and opened it. "11:32"

"Holy shit! I've got school and you've got work! Did'ja forget that already?" Inuyasha yelled about to spring up from the couch. Sesshoumaru held onto his waist tighter.

"Do not fret. I've already called in for a replacement. I'm going to quit soon anyways."

Inuyasha just stared at him. "Quit? Already? Why?"

"The only reason I acquired that position was to find you," Sesshoumaru yawned and sat up, pulling Inuyasha into his lap.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Sesshoumaru said placing his lips on Inuyasha's exposed neck. He had always loved sucking and nipping on Inuyasha's neck. That was his most sensitive and responsive place. He felt Inuyasha tense for a moment before his whole body went limp and leaned into him.

_'Why do I feel like this? I don't even know the guy!'_ A little voice in the back of his mind told him otherwise. _'Every time he touches me I turn into a pile of goo! And.. I like it. I feel at ease. The most calm I've ever been, so content and... happy."_

"Why.." Inuyasha gulped and paused to think.

"Why what?"

"Why do I feel like this?"

"We are bonded Inuyasha. Our bonds have been away from each other far too long. You know how humans these days explain such ties by an invisible red string that connects to both of the lovers pinky? It is the same with our mark. But if one is lost to the other, the emotions that runs rampage is immensely unbearable."

Inuyasha looked to side and closed his eyes. _'I'm not stupid but I know he's talkin' about himself after.. he lost me.'_

"Is that why you gave up your lands?"

"Yes."

"Uhm.." _'Change subject!'_ "So, why did we skip school?"

"I was going to take you out to the County Fair. I'd like to know you, and I'm sure you'd like to get a better understanding of me."

"Yeah, and why you keep touching me!" Inuyasha grunted out blushing.

"I don't see you complaining," Sesshoumaru said smirking against Inuyasha's neck.

"H-hey!" Inuyasha sputtered

Sesshoumaru chuckled and let Inuyasha get up. "Go get refreshed or whatever it is that you do before going out," he mumbled sitting up and stretching.

"I'll be out in 5." Inuyasha said walking to his room.

---

"Two wristbands, please."

"Yessir" The teen winked at Sesshoumaru and handed him two blue wristbands."30 dollars."

Sesshoumaru kept his face masked of any emotions and handed her thirty dollars. "Thank you."

"Anytime!"

When they got far enough away, Inuyasha broke down in laughter. "That girl was totally hitting on you."

Sesshoumaru scoffed in annoyance. "They all do."

"Yeh, I know how that feels."

"Mhm. What would you like to do first?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I guess I wanna talk first. Then have fun." Inuyasha looked up into the sky and his eyes brightened. "Lets go talk on the Farris wheel!"

"Okay."

They both walked to the Farris wheel in silence, already use to the stares of women and glances of jealousy from the men. Inuyasha smirked. Sesshoumaru _was_ the best looking person he'd ever seen. He even looked better than he did in his dreams. They walked up to the man who was in charge of the wheel and Inuyasha flashed him his wristband. The man nodded and allowed the two on.

"Hey, one more thing.."

"Yeah?" The man looked at Inuyasha.

"We kinda need to talk about a lot of things, so could we just stay on there, even if the ride is over? We both have bands on."

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Thanks man!" Inuyasha said and got on the cart.

"What did you ask?"

"If we could just stay here and talk, even if the ride was over."

"Ah.. so what did you want to talk about."

Inuyasha looked straight ahead as if in deep thought. His eyes were lowered slightly and he had a serene look on his face. Sesshoumaru gazed upon him. He was just as he was before. Same angular face, wide, beautiful golden eyes. His cocky grin and small smirks.

Inuyasha turned his head and cought Sesshoumaru staring. He blushed and looked away.

"When you said you'd waited a long time for me, just how long did you wait?"

"At least five-hundred years," Sesshoumaru said look into the evening sky. "I knew how long I had to wait. I told myself I could do it, I could wait it out. I would not fail like all the other Lords had when their mates died. I could barely make it fifty years, " he growled. "That's why I gave my lands up. I would not jeopardize them. I began searching for you after four-hundred years. I've been all around the world many times over the course of those one-hundred years. My instinct called me back to my own lands not 2 months ago, and look at what I find once I reached them," he chuckled.

"That long huh..? Do you know why I started to suddenly dream about you when I was seven?

"It was when your memories started to resurface. You don't know who you are yet. The real Inuyasha hasn't come out of his shell yet."

"What about when he does come out? Will I remember anything before? Will I remember my friends? Will I.. become a half-demon again?"

"I do not know Inuyasha."

"Hmm.. are there like, other demons runnin' around too?"

"Yes. They have been pushed into hiding. People would run mad if they knew demons ran around in "their" society."

"I guess so.. Haha, yeah they would! I guess I just noticed that big fluff thing that was always around your shoulder 'aint there."

"That big fluff thing is my tail, Inuyasha."

"Can.. can I see it?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and closed his eyes for a moment and dropped his sealing spell held on his tail. He left everything in the open, save for his tail, claws and his fangs. People liked to take his markings as "cool tatoos."

Inuyasha smiled and watched the tail appear on Sesshoumaru's left arm. He reached out and touched the ever so soft fur. His hands had never felt such softness. He wondered how it felt on bare skin. Inuyasha grabbed the end of the tip and brung it to his face. He buried his cheek into the fluff and breathed in. It smelled nice, it smelled.. _real_. Real like the earth after it's been bathed in afternoon rain. He _loved_ how it smelled when it rained, and how afterwards everything had smelled clean and refreshed.

"You always did love my tail the best."

"I like it now," he mumbled in the fur. Sesshoumaru's tail twitched and pulled out of Inuyasha's grasp and watched as his smile turned into a questioning frown. Sesshoumaru smirked. Sometimes he wondered if his tail had a mind of it's own.

Inuyasha watched the tail slither around his waist and up into his shirt. He blushed at the feel of the soft fur against his skin. _'I knew it felt nice.'_ He thought with a darker blush. The tail made it's way up to his neck and popped out of the top of his shirt. It continued up and wrapped around Inuyasha's head.

Sesshoumaru laughed, causing Inuyasha to look his way and grumble.

"You look cute," Sesshoumaru said.

"Feh."

"Mhm, how do you like it?"

"What?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "My tail."

"Oh." Inuyasha blushed again. "I like it... a lot."

Sesshoumaru let his tail unwrap from Inuyasha's head. It twitched again and slowly traveled down his torso. He leaned into Inuyasha, his mouth next to his ear. "You liked it a lot when were alone as well," he whispered huskily into Inuyasha's ear.

Sesshoumaru's hand rested on Inuyasha's neck, his thumb lightly caressing his bottom lip. He guided in and pressed his lips soflty against Inuyasha's. A feather light soft, first kiss.

He was about to pull away when both of Inuyasha's hands touched his cheeks and pulled him back in. Their lips met again; Sesshoumaru trailed his tongue along Inuyasha's bottom lip, wanting in. Inuyasha opened and Sesshoumaru growled. Tongue met toungue in a silent battle for dominance. Inuyasha knew he wasn't going to win. Hell, he didn't even want to win. He let Sesshoumaru take over and their soft kiss turned into a heated, passionate rough kiss. Their tongues danced in each others mouths until Inuyasha pulled away, eliciting another growl from Sesshoumaru. He breathed in the much needed air and looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"You kiss really good."

"I know I do," Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Tch! So full of yourself aren't you?" Inuyasha grinned. "Hey, I'm done talkin, lets go have some fun."

"Alright."

They both exited the Farris wheel, Inuyasha's hand in Sesshoumaru's, tugging toward a fast ride.

"Come on! That's looks fun as hell!" Inuyasha said point to a round ride. "The ring of fire!"

Sesshoumaru watched the long cart in the middle go round and round one way, then go round and round the other way, stopping twice upside down. Screams eachoed in his ears.. he paled.

_'I should never have thought of the fair.' _He sighed.

**Author's Note**

Yay! A longer chapter! There! I explained the time of the hunt and all that good stuff. I wanted to ask.. is his fluff on his left or right arm? I wasn't too sure so I went picture hunting, and theres picture with it on his left, and on his right.. I dunno, I used his left cause Inuyasha was there. Dun kill me! Anyways, I realllllly hope you liked this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in like a week! Okay so **NEWS!** I'll be leaving on July 2 to go to Texas and I'll be coming back July 23. Sooo during that time, I wont have my computer near -sob- I'll try and get chapter 5 out before then! While i'm gone, I'll have my handy-dandy notebook and I'll start writing! Tell me how it was, and I'll see you all next time! Thank you for the reviews, I LOVE YOUUU!

**Aoirie - SparkAngel - Ice Demon Allysandra - Vampiress Kagome - Inuyasha's Chick - Skyrider69 - sesshykoi0106 - Littlefiction - iampixilated - Ivylady - RKInu241 - Demitria Miriam - FXL - Tsumetai Taiyoukai - Kurai Noto**

Chapter quote - **_Alfred Lord Tennyson _**


	5. You're screwing the teacher aren't you?

**Dreams**

_"Dreams are illustrations... from the book your soul is writing about you."_

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Inuyasha! I make no profit from making Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru screw like wild beasts! I wish I could own Sesshoumaru though :D But so does every other girl.

**Author's Note  
Review Replies  
-**

**Spark Angel - **Yes, I can't image Sesshoumaru being afraid of the speed, but it is not in which how fast the rollercoaster is going, it's the manner that it moves with. I mean, he can be all big and bad, but that is one HELL of a ride, trust me. Been on like 10 times and it gets better everytime! I made my beta'r go on it with me and she almost killed me afterwards -cackles-

**Kurai Noto -** Thank you for correcting me! So now I know it's on his right shoulder! Might come in handy again XD;; I used it on his left shoulder, because it was easier access for the tail, bwahaha.. I am going to keep it as his tail, cause that's just like... sexier -coughsexcough- Ahahaha..-cackles mischeviously- Yesyes, I am freak ;D

**Rena Tribnal -** Hey! It's it an awsome ride though? I can't help it, but gawd! I love going on that thing! It was...the most exciting the first time, but it's still fun afterwards XD. Omg, I'm pretty sure couples would kiss on teh Farris Wheel. It is a nice place to go to just be by yourself... (for like 5 minutes!) To be honest.. I think I might make him remember both. His past and his present. I dunno.. I'll ask.

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**--- POV change**

**Chapter 3 - You're sexing the TEACHER arent you?**

_**-Previously-**_

_---_

_"You kiss really good."_

_"I know I do," Sesshoumaru smirked._

_"Tch! So full of yourself aren't you?" Inuyasha grinned. "Hey, I'm done talkin, lets go have some fun."_

_"Alright."_

_They both exited the Farris wheel, Inuyasha's hand in Sesshoumaru's, tugging toward a fast ride._

_"Come on! That's looks fun as hell!" Inuyasha said point to a round ride. "The ring of fire!"_

_Sesshoumaru watched the long cart in the middle go round and round one way, then go round and round the other way, stopping twice upside down. Screams eachoed in his ears.. he paled._

_'I should never have thought of the fair.' He sighed._

---

Inuyasha was slumped lazily against the black leather seat. His hand absently went to the side and pulled the lever up, making his seat tumble back.

"It seems you wore yourself out."

"Well if I hadn't had to drag you around everywhere, I wouldn't be so tired!"

"I am sorry you had to practically _beg_ me get on one of those disatrous contraptions.

"Hey! You're the one that wanted to go to the fair!"

Sesshoumaru grunted pulling his black corvette in Inuyasha's driveway next to Kaede's red nissan.

"We're here"

Inuyasha unbuckled his seatbelt and turned his head to Sesshoumaru, who was already looking at him. Inuyasha blushed, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Nothing."

Inuyasha took out took out his keys and fiddled with them. "So arer you coming in or am I gonna see you tomorrow?"

"Would you like me to come in?" Sesshoumaru smirked and watched Inuyasha blush like a female. "You look good when you blush like that, and yes, I will join you inside."

Inuyasha chose to ignore his other comment, "Okay." He exited the car and waited for Sesshoumaru to follow. Inuyasha picked through a myriad of keys.

Sesshoumaru came up behind Inuyasha and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Inuyasha instinctively leaned in him.

Just as Sesshoumaru's lips touched Inuyasha's next, the door burst open.

"HA! I KNEW YOU WERE SCREWING THE TEACHER!"

It was Miroku..

"Inuyasha! I am dissapointed! You were having fun without me!"

Inuyasha: OO  
Sesshoumaru: ..

"WHAT, the fuck, Miroku? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you man! You left in the middle of school and didn't even bother to come in today!" Miroku feigned anger. "I cam to see whats-up and I find you're screwing the teacher!"

"Now wait just a damn minute! Who said I was having sex!"

Miroku stared are Inuyasha blankly, making Inuyasha turn away blushing.

"See, I know all Inuyasha. You cannot con a con." Miroku said smirking.

"Obviously not! Cause I'm NOT having sex!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Oh yes, Inuyasha. And that position says, "Oh, we're just friends!""

Inuyasha looked down at the hands that were firmly wrapped around his waist. He heard a deep chuckle next to his ear and turned to watch Sesshoumaru laugh.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing, I shall see you tomorrow in class. Both of you."

"Hey, I thought you were staying over?"

"You already have company."

"So?"

"I'd rather not."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow Sesshou."

Sesshoumaru nipped at Inuyasha's neck before walking back to his car. Both boys watched in silence as the corvette drove off.

"So... are you gonna fill me in?"

"Tch', yeah right."

Miroku gave him a serious look. "Seriosly."

"Fine, fine."

Inuyasha walked past Miroku and greeted Kaede in the the living room.

"Did ye have fun?"

"I guess so, yeah."

She smiled and they said nothing more. Miroku came next to him and bombarded his with questions.

"So, how do you know him?"

"Well, I don't. Not much."

"But you're having sex with him?"

"NO!"

"Uh-huh.."

Inuyasha knocked him over the head and huffed. "Remember when I told you about those dreams a while ago?"

"Yeah, the ones with the really sexy guy with long hair?"

Inuyasha twitched. It still hadn't clicked in Miroku's empty head.

"Uhm yeah." Inuyasha sprawled out on his bed and looked at his pervert friend.

"Wait, wait wait wait..wait.. are you telling me that that guy is the guy in your dreams?"

Inuyasha nodded - Miroku stared.

"How do you know for certain that's him?"

"Well, cause he knows too. He's my brother.. well.. was." Miroku looked confused. "Ok look! I can't really explain what the fuck is going on, because I'm really confused too. You wouldn't believe me if I told you everything he's told me so far. You'll just have to wait for whenever."

"When is whenever?"

"Uh, whenever he wants to tell you?"

There was silence for a few moments.

"Dude, gimme some of that crack your on," Miroku said laughing.

A pillow flew across the room and landed in Miroku's face.

"I'm not fuckin kiddin asshole!"

"Alright alright! Sheesh. Anyways I'm staying over tonight," Miroku said crawling into bed next to Inuyasha. "You should give me sex."

**-punch-**

"Or not."

---

Inuyasha woke up to his beeping clock. His hand flew to the dresser next to his bed and slapped the black beeping object. He cracked both eyes open and a black patch of hair blocked his vision. Tan hands reached up and rubbed bleary gold eyes open. He looked again and noticed it was Miroku's head... and body that was draped over his own.

"What the fuck! Get off of me you pervert!"

"Mmmm... who-di-wha?" Miroku lifted his head and looked around. Inuyasha pushed Miroku off of him and slapped him in the face.

"Next time, you're sleeping on the fuckin couch!"

"Oh, Inuyasha! You hurt me!"

"Good!"

Inuyasha grumbled out a few curses and went to his dresser. Her picked out a couple of items and slowly treaded to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Hey 'Roku, you need in here?"

"Nah, I took one last night before you came home," Miroku said yawning.

Inuyasha nodded, walking into the bathroom and flung his shirt and pants into the wooden hamper. He had forgotten to take his clothes off and shower last night. He grabbed his toothbrush and applied the paste the paste. He looked in the mirrow for a moment and looked back down at his toothbrush before doing a double-take at his neck.

"Mother fuck! He gave me a hickey!" He hissed, taking a closer look in the mirror. Inuyasha let out another string of curses and started to brush his teeth. He walked over to the shower and pulled the glass door open. He turned the cold water full blast with only a little bit of heat. He closed the shower door, still brushing his teeth and let the cold water run down his body.

The metal shower rack was lined with numerous bottles of shampoo and conditioner, ranging from _Pantene Pro V_ to _Suave_. Now, Inuyasha was picky when it came to his showers. He only used one type of soap which was the original Caress. He took the peach bar of soap and began to wash himself.

---

Inuyasha cursed. Cursed loudly. Everything in his locker fell out.

"We're gonna be late, Inuyasha."

"Go ahead, I'll meet you in class."

Miroku nodded and started to run to the art section of the school. It was second period and Inuyasha was nervous in head to Sesshoumaru's class. It felt like butterflies were invading his stomach. He picked up all his books and stacked all the loose papers in a pile. He'd have to bring everything home one day and organize it all. Just as he was putting in the last book..

_**-RING-**_

"Shit."

He slammed his locker shut, picked up his lone binder and ran to class.

"You're late."

"Yeah, sorry. Locker trouble," Inuyasha mumbled and sat next to Miroku.

"No excuses, detention after class."

Inuyasha paled when he seen the smirk.

**Authors Note**

There! I put the other stuff on here..

Chapter quote -**_Marsha Norman_**

**Demetria Miriam - SparkAngel - Sesshykoi0106 - Divina14 - Kurai Noto - Littlefiction - Ai - FXL - Destiny - Rena Tribnal - Witch Demon DD - VampJenna - sweetblood-bloodsuckingdemon - PrincessSin - skyrider69 - Wildheartz - Tsumetai-Taiyoukai - StoryFreak - Silent-tale - lovelymiko - Asterixa**

**Thank you for all your reviews! There were many! I thank you so much!**


	6. Who knew detention could be so fun?

**Dreams**

_"Keep some souvenirs of your past, or how will you ever prove it wasn't all a dream?"_

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Inuyasha! I make no profit from making Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru screw like wild beasts! I wish I could own Sesshoumaru though :D But so does every other girl.

**Author's Note  
Review Replies  
-**

**Inuyasha's Chic:** Is Miroku gay too? **To be honest, I haven't really though about it. MIROKU DOES NOT LIKE INUYASHA! Just to clear things up, they're just best friends! How about, you guys can help me find a pair for Miroku? I'll leave his sexuality for you guys to decide. So if you want him curly or straight, tell me in your review!**

-

**--- POV change**

**Chapter 6 - Who knew detention could be so interesting?**

_**-Previously-**_

_---_

_He slammed his locker shut, picked up his lone binder and ran to class._

_"You're late."_

_"Yeah, sorry. Locker trouble," Inuyasha mumbled and sat next to Miroku._

_"No excuses, detention after class."_

_Inuyasha paled when he seen the smirk._

_---_

When everyone was well seated and ready to proceed, Sesshoumaru began speaking. "I excuse my absence yesterday, I had much needed business to attend too. I am pretty sure you are well aware of most of the vocabulary that deals with art." Sesshoumaru spoke going around the class, putting zip-lock bags on each desk.

"Lets see how well you can draw. There is a still-life on my desk," Sesshoumaru watched about 15 pairs of eyes turn to his desk. "I want you to draw it. You need not worry about shading. Just draw the figure. There are pencils, erasers and sharpeners in the bag on your desks, and paper in the back of the room," the students all sprang up and started a light chatter while getting clean sheets of drawing paper.

When all students were seated and began drawing he let his eyes wander to where Inuyasha was seated. He had expected Inuyasha to be talking to his friend, goofing off, but he was silently looking up a the still-life and looking back down to his paper, drawing.

_'Maybe he's a good artist?Or maybe he just likes art? It would be quite amusing if he sucked.'_

Sesshoumaru felt himself chuckle at his own train of thoughts and focused on his love. Sun kissed tan skin that looked absolutely flawless. Gorgeous, wide golden eyes and perfect hair a girl would kill for. He studied his mate's face a few more minutes before turning to his computer and taking attendance. He quietly called out each person's last time and waited for a reply. He had no need to call out Inuyasha's name, nor his companion. He skipped over them and continued.

A few silent minutes passed by and Sesshoumaru was already agitated.

_'I am not fit to be a teacher. For Kami's sake, I use to have so much patience with time.'_ Sesshoumaru sighed; hands placed over his face. When both hands fell away he caught Inuyasha staring at him a moment before his gaze fell away, cheeks tinted pink. He smirked, thinking about what he would do to the poor boy.

_'Maybe I'll make him beg for something more.'_ He chuckled at his train of thoughts and felt his member twitch at the different scenarios playing through his mind.

A loud ring snapped him out of his thoughts immediately; the bell had rung for next period.

"What do we do with these?" A student asked.

"Leave them on your desks. I'll collect them."

He watched the students walk out of the classroom before a certain someone blocked his vision.

"What time?"

"Be here before 2. This time, you better not be late or you'll have to stay longer."

Inuyasha heard the amusement lacing Sesshoumaru's words and cursed under his breath.

"No cursing during school hours, Inuyasha. You forget I have good hearing" Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Get out of my class or you will be late."

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha grumbled walking out the door.

--

Inuyasha spaced off in his English class, chewing on the tip of his pen, thinking about the detention Sesshoumaru had given him. It was the last period of the day and Inuyasha was nervous.

_'He's probably going to try and molest me.'_

_**You would like it!**_

_'No I wouldn't! I don't even know him!'_

_**Don't lie to yourself dog-boy. I am you, and I know damn well you like him!**_

"Argh! Shut up!"

Every head in the class turned to the back of the room and looked at Inuyasha with a confused gaze, some laughing.

"Is there something you'd like to share, Inuyasha?"

"Ehheh, no! Sorry," Inuyasha coughed and looked back down at the test he was _suppose_ to be taking. He cursed silently and started filling in random answers. Images of Sesshoumaru from his dreams clouded his mind making his body heat up. One of his favorite dreams clouded his vision giving him a far away look.

_-_

_Sesshoumaru blocked the vicious punch to his face and grabbed the fist roughly, jerking back. A 'pop' echoed through the clearing followed by a loud grunt and the sound of a fist hitting a face full force. A cry of defeat vibrated through the flowers growing in the field._

"_Do you submit, you worthless half-breed?"_

"_N-never. Not to you, you fuckin bastard!"_

_Inuyasha lay on his stomach, face pressed down in the dirt, and blood leaking from his busted lip. Sesshoumaru hovered above him, holding his out-of-socket and twisted arm behind his back._

"_Submit to me," Sesshoumaru growled in his ear._

"_N-no- AARGGG!"_

_Sesshoumaru dug his poison soaked claws into Inuyasha's back and pulled down tearing the flesh. He pulled his claws out swiftly and flipped Inuyasha's body around. His claws immediately wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and squeezed._

"_Unggh." Inuyasha choked at the lack of oxygen. He raised his eyes level to that of Sesshoumaru's and spit a mixture of saliva and blood in his face, before turning his head to the side and revealing his neck._

_Sesshoumaru smirked at the submission and growled at his growing need. He removed his hand from around Inuyasha's neck and held him down by the shoulders. His body lowered until his nose was poised at the base of Inuyasha's neck before he sniffed silently._

_Inuyasha watched his half-brother's pink tongue snake out and lick a wound that adorned his neck. His vision clouded as he felt the effect of poison kicking into his blood stream. He felt fangs pierce his skin and cried out._

_Sesshoumaru sucked the poison back into his body, savoring the taste of his half-breed brother's blood. He licked at the wound watching it heal. His lips attached to Inuyasha's neck, trailing open mouthed kisses along his jaw._

"_Inuyasha," he whispered huskily. "Wake up."_

"_Huh..."_

"_Wake up... wake up."_

"Inuyasha!"

_-Smack-_

Inuyasha snapped back into reality, feeling a hand roughly land on his head.

"What the fuck?"

"Excuse me?" Asked his bewildered English teacher.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha looked at his surprised teacher. "Uhm.. I have a lot on my mind.."

"Well you better go, the bell just rung."

"Oh Kami! I'm gonna be late!" Inuyasha said grabbing his things and rushing out of the room.

--

Inuyasha burst through Sesshoumaru's room, slamming the door behind him, and found the clock on his desk.

_'1:57, thank gawd.'_

He trudged over to one of the front desks and set his stuff down.

"Hey!" he yell out.

"I'm here in the back. I'll be out in a moment."

Inuyasha let his curiosity wander and made his way to the back room with all the art supplies. He poked his head around the corner and watched Sesshoumaru write on the drawings they did that day.

"What're you doing?"

"Come look."

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat and stood next to Sesshoumaru, who was making comments on each drawing.

"I am telling them how to make their still-life art look better."

Sesshoumaru turned towards Inuyasha and stood directly in front of him.

"Now what should be your punishment for being late to this Sesshoumaru's class?"

Inuyasha gulped at the smug smirk on Sesshoumaru's lips and the predatory gleam in his eyes. He moved as if stalking his prey.

Inuyasha stood his ground.

Two arms wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's waist and pulled forward, both bodies fit together like a piece of puzzle. Sesshoumaru leaned down next to Inuyasha's left ear and whispered.

"I will make you remember."

Inuyasha panted softly.

"You will enjoy it."

Inuyasha let a breathy moan escape his lips as Sesshoumaru's hips rocked into his own.

"You will crave it. Need it..." he let his fangs elongate and scraped them across Inuyasha's neck. "Beg for it."

Sesshoumaru left soft, wet kisses along Inuyasha's neck and collarbone. He looked into Inuyasha's glazed eyes before smashing his lips onto said boy's mouth. Sesshoumaru moved ahead and trapped Inuyasha's body between himself and the wall.

Sesshoumaru swiped his tongue against Inuyasha's bottom lip, wanting entrance. Inuyasha complied and both tongues fought for dominance.

Inuyasha was in a world of bliss. He could feel Sesshoumaru's warm hands dance along his skin underneath his shirt. He could feel his jeans constrict where his dick resided, making him uncomfortably hot

"S-Sesshoumaru.."

Sesshoumaru's hands grasped Inuyasha's waist and hauled him up on the table, scattering papers around. Sesshoumaru growled taking off Inuyasha's belt and ripping his jeans open. He found what he wanted and wrapped long fingers around Inuyasha's hard organ. Inuyasha let out a long soft moan.

All Sesshoumaru could do what smirk before letting his tongue snake out and lick the tip of Inuyasha's cock.

He tasted just like he use to.

It was perfect.

Sesshoumaru swirled his tongue over the slit savoring the taste of his lovers pre-cum. He engulfed Inuyasha's dick with his mouth and silently moved his mouth and tongue along the sides, carefully letting his fangs scrape the hardened member.

Inuyasha liked it, for me moaned out and grasped Sesshoumaru long silver hair.

"Unnngh... Sesshoumaru...s-stop."

"Mhmm," Sesshoumaru's purr vibrated in his throat and through Inuyasha's cock, making him moan out again.

"You want me to stop, hm?" Sesshoumaru continued stroking with his mouth, and pumping the base of Inuyasha's cock with his hand. He felt Inuyasha tense and cry out his release. Sesshoumaru sucked greedily at the seed that leaked out.

He removed his hand and tucked Inuyasha back in, where his dick rightfully belonged, before moving up and kissing him lightly.

"You call that punishment?" Inuyasha panted wiping away the small bead of sweat from his eyebrow.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you are not ready to be tied up and fucked greedily yet. Or are you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's face turned beet red and he shook his head, no, quickly.

"I did not think so. You may go home now if you wish too."

"Okay."

Inuyasha jumped down from the table and looked at Sesshoumaru, who was staring at him. Inuyasha reached up and touched Sesshoumaru face. It was like touching silk.

"What happened to the markings you had?"

Sesshoumaru said a few words that Inuyasha couldn't comprehend, and smirked as his sealing spell dropped.

Inuyasha gazed at Sesshoumaru's face. _'He's just as beautiful as he is in my dreams.' _He leaned up and kissed Sesshoumaru like he was a fragile glass figurine, just a soft brush of lips. Inuyasha smiled at the peaceful look on Sesshoumaru's face.

"I'll try and remember. For you."

Sesshoumaru smiled, a true smile, for the first time in a long time.

**Authors Note:**

OMG! I am so sorry! Almost 2 months without updating! I am so mean! Really, I am very sorry!** I thank you all so much who reviewed** my story, and I hope you haven't forgotten about it! You can beat me up in your review if it'll make you happy ;D

I'm really sorry once again, and I hope you'll leave me a review!

**Chapter Quote** - Ashleigh Brilliant


	7. Awake

**Dreams**

''_Dreams are like stars...you may never touch them, but if you follow them they will lead you to your destiny.__"_

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Inuyasha! I make no profit from making Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru screw like wild beasts! I wish I could own Sesshoumaru though :D But so does every other girl.

**Authors Note**

When will you update? NOW!

.

**Chapter 7**** – AWAKE**

_**-Previously-**_

_Inuyasha gazed at Sesshoumaru's face. __'He's just as beautiful as he is in my dreams.' __He leaned up and kissed Sesshoumaru like he was a fragile glass figurine, just a soft brush of lips. Inuyasha smiled at the peaceful look on Sesshoumaru's face._

_"I'll try and remember. For you."_

_Sesshoumaru smiled, a true smile, for the first time in a long time._

"Oi, Miroku. I'm gettingin the shower. I'm tired of studying for this stupid art project."

"Yeah. Mr. Taino hasn't even been here for a month and we already have a research project. 'Wadda dick!"

He wasn't able to respond to that, he was a bit biased considering _Mr. Taino_ personally sucked _his_ dick. Not a dick, maybe a dick-sucker…"

He chuckled at his strange musing.

"Yeah. Anyways. I'll be out inna bit."

"Can I join youuuu?~"

**-punch-**

Miroku laughed as the welt on his face grew larger.

"Oh Inuyasha!"

…

Thinking about Sesshoumaru; It had only been two days since "his brother," "teacher" _and_ "new acquaintance" sucked him off in the art supply room.

It had been the best relieve in his life, Inuyasha was hesitant to admit that. Who wouldn't be? He just met this guy and he'd gotten rubbed up against twice so far!

Inuyasha sighed long and deep. His forehead lay limply against the warm shower tile, the rush of water hitting his back wasn't hot enough. His rough hands grabbed the shower faucet and turn it hotter. His cock was getting hard thinking about his incredible blowjob the other day. He had jacked off several times with the silver haired sex god in mind.

"Nnhg-fuh-fuck..ah!" Inuyasha sighed in content, his eyes wandered down to the drain, he could see specks of his seed getting sucked into the hole. He hadn't even realized he was jerkin himself off! He sighed once again in embarrassment, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Fucking pathetic… all you can think about is fucking him." _Or getting fucked by him…_

He cringed. Both two days, Inuyasha was unable to see him; at school maybe, for only one period, 45 minutes. He had occasionally caught eyes with him; receiving intense looks. But he was very good about hiding it and stayed completely professional around the other students. Why hadn't he come to see him outside of school? It just wasn't enough! After seeing the flashbacks, it was so hard for Inuyasha not to feel anything for the man. All day long he thought of nothing but Sesshoumaru. Everything about him invaded his senses. He longed for the moment Sesshoumaru would appear before him and make him remember.

"_I will make you remember."_

He pulled his face into the water and let it smooth out his knotty bangs. Inuyasha swore he could feel the soul of Sesshoumaru's past lover _Inuyasha_. It was a heavy tug in his heart whenever Sesshoumaru's name crossed his brain. It was a warm, comforting feeling. It made him feel safe, secure… sorrowful and even horny all at once. There was pounding throb right beneath his heart and it brought him down to his knees.

Pain of the heart flooded his being and everything he felt could only be named as brute sorrow and depression. Several pictures of a dead Inuyasha flashed before his eyes and he let out a choked sob.

_Is this the past Inuyasha I feel? His sorrow over dying and leaving Sesshoumaru behind. Is this all the rage he felt for leaving? It's unbearable.. it hurts… it hurts my heart._

Both hands; fisted clutched at his chest. Inuyasha gasped out for air, feeling his lungs close. Suffocating; tears ran down his face and he could only think of one.

A name ripped through his mouth as he roared in pain.

"S-SEEESSSSSSHOUMARUU!"

…

He was grading papers when the two bite marks adoring his neck began the burn. His brows furrowed together and a clawed hand reached to his neck touching the bite. It pulsed underneath his fingers and the most jaw-clenching feeling bloomed in the pit of his stomach.

It was the feeling he felt when Inuyasha and he mated or the first time, their souls joining to become one. His head shot up as he heard his name being cried out in his mind. His eyes bled and he jolted from his spot, instantly gone.

…

As soon as Kaede and Miroku heard Inuyasha roar they both jolted up, Miroku clung to Kaede's side fearfully.

"W-Was that Inuyasha?"

"I do believe so, Miroku."

"Kaede-baa-sama." His voice quivered.

Just then, her front door burst open, slivers of wood flying into her living room.

A frantic Sesshoumaru made eye contact with her. " WHERE IS HE?" He screamed.

Her old hand pointed to the bathroom.

"He went in for a shower."

Miroku saw his teacher standing before him with blood red eyes only to instantly disappear. He looked confused before looking to the bathroom and seeing the door slam shut.

"Miroku-san. Ye must leave this house at once."

"NO! I am not leaving my best friend!"

Kaede knew she wouldn't be able to budge Miroku after he's made up his mind.

"Keade-baa-sama." He said her name formally again.

"Yes?"

"He wasn't lying was he? That was inhumane."

"No Miroku. They are not of this time. Inuyasha is merely a vessel harvesting his true self. Which in the end, they are almost identical."

"Y-you mean my best friend isn't real?"

…

It hurt so much, the pain in stomach spread into his entire body.

"_**Let. Me. Out. TEME!"**_

And then it didn't hurt. Just like that, but everything was different, hazy black and he couldn't remember where he was. He stood up and looked in the area he was in. Water was running over body. _Bathing? _

The room door slammed open and shut in the very same second. He stiffened at the presence of a powerful being. How was he able to _feel_ someone?

He turned around and Sesshoumaru was standing there before him wild with red eyes.

And the pain began again.

He dropped to his knees expecting to hit tile and clutched his stomach.

Sesshoumaru was able to catch him seconds before he hit the ground. Dry clothes soaked up each drop that fell onto his body. He cradled Inuyasha in his lap as he writhed in pain.

"Inuyasha." He growled. "I am here."

"S-s-sh- GHNNN!" And he regurgitated his day's food next to the drain

"AAAAH GOD IT HURTS!" He screamed.

Sesshoumaru was in total shock. He could smell _his_ mate Inuyasha, through this Inuyasha's flesh. It made his cock twitch in anticipation.

"I've waited so long. Please. Do not make me wait any longer. Inuyasha."

As soon as Inuyasha's name left his lips, a pure white light surrounded his body and shattered into thin air. His body went limp in Sesshoumaru's arms, and Sesshoumaru shook him, worried.

"Inuyasha…. Inuyasha!" He shook his lover's body. "Inuyasha! Wake up!"

_Wake up._

_Wake up.._

_Please do not make me wait wait any longer…_

_Wake up._

_WAKE UP_

"Neee, aniki-sama. I can hear you."

Sesshoumaru almost cried at the first three words. _Neee Aniki-sama._ Only _his_ Inuyasha called him that. He could remember graciously all the times Inuyasha lay in his bed, calling his name.

_Aniki-sama_

"You're awake."

**Author's Note**

YAY! I GOT ONE FINISHED! W00000000T!

Please review! LOVE YOU!


	8. When you were mine

**Dreams**

_The best thing about dreams is that fleeting moment, when you are between asleep and awake, when you don't know the difference between reality and fantasy, when for just that one moment you feel with your entire soul that the dream is reality, and it really happened.__"_

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Inuyasha! I make no profit from making Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru screw like wild beasts! I wish I could own Sesshoumaru though :D But so does every other girl.

**-Authors Note-**

**RaynieceMalfoy**– I seriously appreciate your comment, you made me feel very good and I'm glad that you're interested!

**dashllee** – What do you mean about Miroku being a snitch? He loooooves Inuyasha!

**animewannabe13** – I've decided not to give him back his ears. I'll explain more in the next chapter!

**Chapter 7 – When you were mine**

_-Previously-_

_Wake up._

_WAKE UP_

_"Neee, aniki-sama. I can hear you."_

Aniki-sama

_"You're awake."_

.

Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha tight in his arms; his body completely drenched by the shower sprays. He had a serene but lopsided smile on his lips looking down at Inuyasha blinking at the water falling into his eyes.

"I feel whole again."

"That's because you _are_ whole again."

"I can remember everything. I can even remember this life."

"Did you rest well?"

Inuyasha's hand trailed alongside Sesshoumaru's jaw line; tracing his way up to his forehead. "It's been five hundred years... you've been here waiting for me, for _five… hundred… years_. What could I ever do to make everything you felt… disappear.." Tears ran down the sides of his cheeks.

"Silly little one…" he breathed, "Just live. Live forever."

His big honey eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's happy ones. He sat upright with his naked body, lifted his arms to Sesshoumaru's neck, reached forward and kissed him with all the life he had. Sesshoumaru dug each hand into his hips and placed Inuyasha directly into his lap.

Sesshoumaru parted lips to moan as Inuyasha dug his ass into his erection. The battle of their tongues was fierce and Sesshoumaru quickly proceeded to show Inuyasha dominance. Sesshoumaru having unleashed his concealing spell; wrapped a clawed hand around Inuyasha's neck and backed him into the shower tile wall. He let out a fierce growl before dipping his lips into the nape of his lover's neck. His mark was warm against the touch.

"Mine."

"Forever."

Inuyasha began to unbuckle Sesshoumaru's pants, his rough hands gently squeezing the large mound.

"Nnh. You smell so good"

"New cologne," Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"No. Just you. You smell like the unleash of a rainstorm. When it hasn't rained, " he moanedgrinding into the awaiting appendage. "In months. The smell of earth soaking every drop. Uuuhn."

The skin of his hands touched Sesshoumaru's soft velvety length. His mouth glided straight to the tip like it was home and kissed it ever so softly. Sesshoumaru exhaled a breath he had no idea he was holding. The kisses were becoming more fervent and each extra one became opened mouth. And finally, he took Sesshoumaru fully into his mouth and released with a pop. His large puppy eyes looked up into Sesshoumaru's glazed golden ones. "Fuck." He breathed. "I'm about to lose control." Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Then lose it."

In a flash, Inuyasha was on fours, face shoved against tile, ass barring out for Sesshoumaru. He let out and animalistic growl and ripped his own shirt off. Each clawed hands grabbed an ass cheek and spread open. His eyes make contact with Inuyasha's entrance and a clawed finger snaked out and traced the lines. He could feel Inuyasha shudder beneath him.

"This body has not been through what yours has. You will hurt."

"I don't care. I want you in me."

With that, Sesshoumaru bent down and snaked his tongue across Inuyasha's anus, one hand slightly pumping his cock. Saliva dripped from his mouth and he growled. It was the warning growl that Inuyasha knew, and he whimpered.

"Sesshoumaru…"

And with all his might he slammed his cock deep into Inuyasha.

.

Miroku sat patiently in the corner facing the bathroom door; his anxiety getting the better of him. He was worried sick about his best friend. Ever since he laid eyes on their new teacher he's been acting nothing but strange. Then he finds out they're having some strange love connection not even 3 days later. Now his best friend in the whole world was locked inside the bathroom with a crazed Sesshoumaru. _Like a demon._

_What the hell is going on? Inuyasha never got around to telling me what was happening. I'm not even sure how he knows this person. And what does Kaede mean by they're not from this time? I don't understand!_

A few knocks, some rustling and bang snapped Miroku out of his musings.

A confused looked crossed his features and stopped to listen. He could hear the water running and what was that? Did somebody moan? Yes, somebody moaned. What in the fuck where they doing?

And then again; but this one was louder and more announced. It was Inuyasha.

Were they…?

And then it seemed as though the house rumbled; two incredible roars shook the house. He could hear sobbing and grunting and god knows what else. He shot up and made a bolt to the door but Kaede appeared before him, grabbed him by the shoulder, and suddenly he was on the other side of the house. Kaede had the most disgruntled look on her face that he'd ever seen before.

"Wha-"

"If ye interrupt the Lord, he will surely take your life."

"The. Lord?" He almost laughed, why was she acting so strange!

And he heard in clear as it was in his face, front row seats. The familiar slap of flesh against flesh. Beastly growls and grunts echoed in the house. He could hear Inuyasha growl and whimper every second or so, and Sesshoumaru… _Sesshoumaru Taino_; they're new teacher… was downright dirty. He could hear the dirty foul words and curses of hot, passionate erotic sex talk vibrate through his deep voice. _They're fucking like animals… holy fucking shit. Holy shit..._

"Ye will be informed of everything when the time is right. But now, they are reuniting after five hundred years. The renewal of the mating process has begun and their bond is once again being re-united as one."

Worry lines formed across his face.

"Just tell me he will be okay…"

"He will be better than he's ever been in his life."

_Okay…. He better be._


End file.
